


Spilt On My Sleeve

by Leatherjacketlesbinan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Barista Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Future Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Panic Attacks, Tattoo Artist Bokuto Koutarou, this was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherjacketlesbinan/pseuds/Leatherjacketlesbinan
Summary: Akaashi was sat in a chair, his boyfriend at his side, plastering a stencil of a tawny owl to his bicep, Bokuto’s work. After months of work, Bo had finally deemed this art worthy of his boyfriend and was ready to tattoo it to him. Just as he was about to put the needle to Kaashi’s skin, he paused and drew back. “Did you spill that smoothie on me just as an excuse to talk to me?” Akaashi smirked, “Obviously”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Spilt On My Sleeve

“Bokuto, be quiet, I need coffee before you start being- you.” Kenma murmered, exasperated. He and Bokuto were walking to work together (the tattoo parlor being oposite to the game stop) until Kenma demanded they take a pitstop at Starbucks for a ‘java jumpstart’, as Bokuto had called it. The Starbucks was only a few shops down, so it hadn’t seemed like too much of a hastle at the time, as Bokuto liked opening and always arrived a few hours early.

“Excuse me Kenma, but I take personal offence to that statement,” Bokuto squawked, his bright, gold eyes shut and nose upturned in mock offence, “Just because your point is fair and reasonable doesn’t mean you get to say it.” At that, the two tone haired boy snorted, giggling at his friends actions.

“Bo, and you wonder why you don’t have a boyfriend yet.” Kenma joked. Bokuto crossed his arms, “Just because your gay ass got Kuroo, MY bestfriend might I add, doesn’t mean you’re any more desirable than I am.” Rolling his eyes, Kenma opened the door to the coffee shop.

Suddenly, the cold mid-winter chill was stripped away, a comforting warmth taking over. The boys both rid themselves of their warm adornments. The owl boy’s simple black letterman fell away to reveal muscular arms, inked with colour. Owls and flowers, quotes and random designs of which the meanings could only be known by people close to him. His tight black t-shirt hugged his toned torso.

The two joined the queue for coffee when Bokuto’s eye caught onto a certain barista. The barista’s hair was the darkest black and his eyes matched. Bokuto immediatley knew he had to get this guy’s number. His hand tugged onto his friend’s hoodie, eyes not leaving the barista. “Kenma, I think I’m in love,” He whispered. Kenma didn’t lift his gaze off his game, “I know who you’re talking about, and his name is Akaashi.”

“Wait... you know him?!” The tattooed boy whisper yelled. “Yeah, he comes into the shop to talk to Tsukishima sometimes, think they’re in some of the same classes at the college.” Bokuto stood, his mouth agape. His hands started rubbing together in anticipation. Despite his confident demeanor and excentric personality, it was a wide known fact between his friends that he... was not good at talking to strangers. Especially ones he found attractive. This wasn’t much an issue until he left highschool, when his minor awkwardness and social anxiety became... not so minor anymore.

Bo bounced on the balls of his feet. Kenma noticed his friend’s rising distress and, taking one hand from his ps vita, placed a comforting hand on Bokuto’s. Kenma had been the first one to notice the owl like boy’s change, as was he the first to witness Bo have a panic attack. He was there to pry Bo’s hands from his silver hair, to coach Bo’s breathing back to normal, to hold his friend until his crying ceased. Ever since he had had a close bond to Bokuto that rivalled even Kuroo’s. He would never admit it but, although he didnt act like it, Kenma deeply cared for Bokuto and only wanted to see him happy.

Bokuto smiled gently, seeing Kenma smile back faintly. His eyes drifted to the menu as he thought what to order. Coffee was not a good idea, it made his hands shaky. Not a good thing when you’re a tattoo artist. He didn’t like tea either though. It was just water flavored with leaves, basically drinking wet salad. He finally decided on a smoothie. Some would say it was too cold for a smoothie (Kenma) but his only other option was hot chocolate and he only drank that at christmas.

They moved forward, now at the front of the queue and to Bokuto’s luck, the hot barista, Akaashi he reminded himself, was serving them. Akaashi was model worthy, in Bo’s opinion, and his eyes were deep and mesmerising. The tattoo artist’s tongue suddenly felt dead in his mouth. However, his friend was quick to jump in, “Hey, Akaashi, could I get a black coffee. Bo, what do you want, I’ll pay today,” Kenma droned. “Oh, thanks Ken. Can I get a mango smoothie?” He managed to get out. Akaashi nodded, “Anything else?”

“Two crossaints, I know for a fact that Bo hasn’t eaten this morning but he won’t eat unless I do.” OH! That’s what Bo had forgotten! “Oh, yeah, I hadn’t realised, thanks dude.” Kenma gave him a small ‘mmhmm’ as he payed and began walking to the collection point. Bo couldn’t help but notice Akaashi’s eyes trailing on him as he walked away, though he was fairly sure it meant nothing.

His fingers traced his tattoo as he waited for his drink. He had a few appointments today, a nice change from the full squedule he usually had. Since he had started posting his work on social media by the recommendation of his boss Iwaizumi, Bokuto had become fairly popular amoung the area. He was mostly known for his animal work, feathers and fur his forte due to drawing many owls and sometimes cats in his younger years. Kuroo and even Kenma were adorned with some of Bo’s inking. His orignal plan had been pro volleyball but now he couldn’t imagine anything other then tattooing.

Ken knocked him out of his trance as their order was given to them. As Bo went to pick up his drink, it was tipped over accidently by Akaashi, straight onto Bo’s arm. Akaashi looked mortified, “I’m so sorry,” he said, running to collect paper towels. When he came back, rather than handing over the towels, he began wiping down Bo’s arm for him, causing the artist to blush. He could see his friend smirking as he sipped his coffee. This was so embarrassing.

Akaashi spoke up, “I’m sorry, Bokuto was it? That was totally an accident on my part.” Bo snickered slightly, “Don’t worry about it, not like my tats can come off” At that Akaashi smiled, “I guess that’s true. They’re really beautiful, you’ll have to direct me to the artist responsable, I’ve been looking to get a tattoo for a while.” Bokuto blushed, most of his sleeve was... his work. Or at least, his artwork, not like he could tattoo his own bicep. He coughed awkwardly, “Uh, I would but it’s hard when you’re already speaking to them hehe”

The barista’s eyes widened, “This is your art?” Bo nodded, “It’s amazing. I love the owl holding the volleyball, they both have a lot of meaning to me.” Bokuto laughed, “Me too.” Kenma groaned, “Come on girls, wrap it up, I’m gonna be late for work.” Bokuto glared at Kenma, “Shut up, Kenma, or I’ll tell Kuroo to take away your handhelds.” “You wouldn’t dare” Akaashi giggled and Bo swore his heart skipped a beat. “Before you go,” Akaashi picked up a pen and wrote his digits on Bokutos arm.

“Call me Bo, I’m sure we can arrange a meeting.” Akaashi purred, “And I’m not necesarily talking about a tattoo” He winked as he sauntered away behind the counter. He felt a nudge on his arm and he found Kenma slyly smirking, holding his phone screen out to show his chat with Kuroo, and a picture of him and Akaashi, Kuroo was typing. He was screwed. Just before he left, a cup was slid across the counter, a post it note on it. It read ‘As an apology, on the house. Call me, Kaashi” Yep Bokuto was in love.

*Bonus (also the summary)*

Akaashi was sat in a chair, his boyfriend at his side, plastering a stencil of a tawny owl to his bicep, Bokuto’s work. After months of work, Bo had finally deemed this art worthy of his boyfriend and was ready to tattoo it to him. Just as he was about to put the needle to Kaashi’s skin, he paused and drew back. “Did you spill that smoothie on me just as an excuse to talk to me?” Akaashi smirked, “Obviously”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I like this but it's the first thing I wrote so any kudos or comments are appreciated


End file.
